Time Machine
by picniceugurl
Summary: Seandainya mesin waktu benar-benar ada, aku tak akan melangkah lebih maju dari mencintaimu secara diam-diam. Seandainya mesin waktu benar-benar ada, kuharap kau tak menyi-nyiakan diriku yang selalu mencintaimu apa adanya. Dan seandainya mesin waktu benar-benar ada, aku harap kita bisa mencintai satu sama lain. Seandainya. Yaoi. BaekRen. MinRen.


**Title : Time Machine**

**Author : picniceugurl**

**Genre : Sad romance**

**Cast :**

**Kang Dong Ho/Baekho (NU'EST)**

**Choi Minki/Ren (NU'EST)**

**Hwang Minhyun/Minhyun (NU'EST)**

**And other NU'EST members**

** Warning : Yaoi. Typos.**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : It's a songfict of Girls' Generation's Time Machine. The cast are not mine. Pure my imagination. **

**HAPPY READING!**

**-o0o0o0oBaekxReno0o0o0o-**

_No time machine could ever bring us back_

_No apology is gonna get this on track_

_I could play it around for a thousand years_

_But that will never change us nothing's gonna bring us back_

_I need a time machine_

**-o0o0o0oBaekxReno0o0o0o-**

** -"-"-**

**Ren's POV**

Aku menggeliat kecil sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua mataku perlahan-lahan. Aku menoleh ke sebelah kananku.

"Dia sudah pergi…" gumamku sambil tersenyum getir.

Aku mengikat rambut pirang sebahuku agar tidak terlalu mengganggu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh dan menyikat gigiku.

"Selamat makan!" seruku yang tentunya pada diriku sendiri. Terang saja, di rumah seluas ini tak ada siapaun selain aku.

Aku meneguk susu putih yang tadi kubuat kemudian menyantap omeletku. Memandang sekelilingku yang kosong. Rumah ini terlampau luas untuk seorang penghuni saja. Yeah, walaupun sebenarnya tinggal dua orang di rumah ini, namun penghuni satunya yang sebenarnya adalah pemilik rumah ini lebih terlihat seperti 'menumpang' di sini.

Pergi pagi, pulang larut. Bahkan kami jarang bertatap muka. Ia hanya pulang ke rumah untuk tidur saja. Waktu lainya ia gunakan untuk berkerja di perusahan besar miliknya. Itu lah mengapa ia selalu pergi di saat aku masih terjebak di alam mimpi dan pulang ketika mataku sudah terpejam dan kembali terjebak di alam mimpiku.

Orang itu tak lain adalah Baekho, yang sejak satu tahun lalu resmi menjadi suamiku. Pernikahan kami memang bukan berdasarkan cinta, namun paksaan dari orang tua. Aku merasa senang dan beruntung dapat memiliki Baekho karena sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku menyukainya diam-diam. Bahkan sejak kami masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Saat itu aku masih tidak mengerti dengan pasti apa itu yang namanya cinta. Aku pun tak berani menyatakan cintaku padanya yang merupakan namja pujaan siswi di sekolah, sementara aku? Aku hanya namja culun yang bisanya membaca ensiklopedia tebal di perpustakaan. Tidak ada yang menarik dari diriku, kecuali rambut blonde halusku yang aku miliki sejak aku lahir.

Aku sangat senang ketika umma mengatakan bahwa aku akan di jodohkan dan di nikahkan dengan Baekho. Aku begitu senang sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Baekho sangat membenci perjodohan itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, walaupun ia tidak ingin, appanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus dan akhirnya menyetujui perjodohan itu.

Satu tahun kemudian, tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu kami resmi menikah. Wajahnya benar-benar memancarkan kebahagiaan saat hari pernikahan kami. Sejak saat itulah aku mempunyai harapan dan pikiran bahwa lambat laun ia akan belajar untuk mencintaiku.

Tapi aku salah besar. Ternyata sampai sekarang ia sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan itu. Raut kebahagiaannya saat itu hanyalah acting! Hatiku sungguh tersayat ketika mengetahuinya. Mengetahui bahwa ternyata harapanku selama ini sia-sia.

Baekho memiliki kekasih lain di luar sana. Ia bahkan pernah membawa kekasihnya itu ke rumah. Yang membuatku tambah tersayat dan patah hati ialah ketika ia mengatakan bahwa aku hanyalah pembantunya. Saat itu aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di kamar. Menangisi nasibku yang begitu malang.

DRRT DRRRT!

Getaran ponsel membuat lamunanku buyar. Aku segera menjawab panggilan itu. "Minhyun hyung?" gumamku. Aku sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat ID Minhyun hyung yang merupakan teman lamaku terdapat di layar ponsel.

_ "Annyeong, Minki-ah!"_

_"Ne, waeyo hyung? Tumben kau menelpon sepagi ini. Kau rindu padaku?"_

_"Haha… yeah, sedikit. Hey, apa kau sedang sibuk?" _

_"Emm… ani. Tidak ada yang perlu kusibukan. Kau tau, itu begitu menyebalkan. Berdiam diri di rumah tanpa ada yang menemanimu!"_

_"Baguslah!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Bisakah kau membantuku di cafe? Hari ini sedang banyak pelanggan dan aku kewalahan disini. Seung Chol tidak bisa datang karena ia sedang sakit. Jonghyun.. entahlah, hari ini ia tidak datang tapi aku tidak tau kenapa. Bisakah kau kesini sekarang, membantuku?"_

_"Membantumu di café?"_

_"Ne. Apa kau keberatan? Barangkali kau ada rencana nanti siang?"_

_"Ani. Aku sangat senang bisa membantumu. Sudah lama juga aku tidak bermain ke café-mu hyung. Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang."_

_"Jinjja?"_

_"Ne, tentu saja hyung!"_

_"Gomawo dongsaeng-ah!"_

_"Haha… cheonma hyung. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di café!"_

_"Ok, annyeong Minki-ah. Dandanlah yang cantik. Aku tidak ingin pelangganku lari ketika melihatmu dengan muka kusut dan baju basah kuyup datang dan membanting pintu café ku."_

_"Ah, insiden itu. Ahaha… arraseo hyung. Annyeong!"_

TUUT!

Aku memutuskan panggilan tersebut dan segera beranjak untuk mencuci piringku lalu kemudian berangkat menuju café milik Minhyun hyung. Aku mengambil mantel panjang yang tergantung di samping pintu.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumahku, aku pun berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumahku dan berniat memanggil taksi.

"Ah, taksi!" aku melambaikan tanganku pada sebuah taksi dan taksi itu segera mendekat kearahku.

.

Sesampainya di depan café Junior Royal milik Minhyun hyung, aku memasuki cafe itu dan tersenyum ramah pada Do Yoon, salah satu pegawai di sini.

"Annyeong, Do Yoon-ah!" sapaku ramah padanya. Ia langsung memelukku.

"Minki hyung!" serunya. Aku hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya. "Bogoshipposeo~~" ucapnya. Aku mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Ne, nado. Oh ya, dimana Minhyun hyung?" tanyaku melihat kesekeliling café. Tak terlihat sosok Minhyun disana.

"Ah, ia ada di ruangannya. Ingin kupanggilkan?" tawar Do Yoon. Aku menggeleng.

"Ani, biar aku saja yang ke ruangannya," jawabku. "Emm… baiklah. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke dapur dulu!" seru Do Yoon yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan olehku.

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan Minhyun hyung yang tak jauh dari pintu dapur. Aku tersenyum ketika mendapatinya sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Annyeong, hyung!" sapaku ramah. Ia terlihat sedikit gelagapan dan langsung menutup layar laptopnya.

"Ah, a-annyeong Ren!" balasnya. Aku mengerukan alisku sedikit bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja. Seburuk itu kah aku?" tanyaku dengan nada bercanda.

"Ahaha… tentu saja tidak. Kau, terlihat cantik dengan baju itu," Minhyun hyung melihatku dari bawah sampai atas lalu tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo. Oya, kau bilang kau butuh bantuan. Emm… apa aku akan digaji unuk ini?" candaku. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kerjamu jelek, aku bukan hanya tidak memberikan gajimu, bahkan aku akan memecatmu," jawab Minhyun hyung tentu saja bercanda. Aku mempoutkan bibirku pura-pura terlihat kesal.

"Ne ne, hyung, aku akan melakukannya dengan baik. Kalau begitu aku ke dapur dulu," pamitku. Aku pun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan Minhyun hyung menuju dapur.

"Minki! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu," sapa Woohyun hyung yang merupakan salah satu pegawai disini. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Ne, hyung. Oya, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku.

"Kau bisa menjadi waitress untuk sementara. Ini apron mu!" Woohyun hyung memberikan sebuah apron berwarna biru langit padaku.

"Ah, ne gomawo,"

Aku mulai menjalankan tugasku. Memberikan pesanan-pesanan ke meja pelanggan. Ini cukup menyenangkan, daripada berdiam diri di rumah. Hal itu malah membuatku makin stress setiap harinya.

"Minki-ah, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja no. tiga!" perintah Sunggyu hyung. Aku segera mengambil pesanan itu dan hendak memberikannya pada pelanggan di meja no. tiga.

Mataku membelalak, nafasku tercekat, jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. Kenapa, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya di saat seperti ini. Di saat aku mulai sedikit melupakan permasalahanku di rumah, kini ia datang dan kembali mengingatkan aku pada semuanya. Padahal aku baru saja merasakan kesenangan walaupun sedikit.

"Baekho…hyung," lirihku. Kalau saja ini bukan di tempat umum, aku pasti sudah menumpahkan nampan ini dan berlari sambil menangis tersedu. Namun, aku tahan semua itu demi tidak ingin melihhat Baekho hyung malu di depan semua orang karena memiliki istri yang payah sepertiku.

Namja yang duduk di depannya menatap bingung padaku.

"Chagi, bukankah dia pembantumu? Kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Apa kau membiarkannya bebas berkeliaran?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Baekho hyung menjawab pelan. Ia tak nampak terkejut melihatku.

Aishh… tolong jangan ingatkan aku lagi tentang 'pembantu-pembantu' itu. Kau tau, aku sangat membencinya!

"Oh.. hey, mana pesanan kami? Kenapa kau melamun?" bentak namja itu.

Ishh… kalau tidak ada Baekho hyung, mungkin aku akan menerkammu dan mencincangmu namja 'manis'!

"N-ne, ini pesanan kalian. Silahkan d-dinikmati," ucapku seraya menaruh segelas cappuccino, coklat panas dan dua piring cheese cake pesanan mereka.

"Gomawo, ini tip nya," ucap Baekho hyung tanpa menoleh padaku sedikitpun. Ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang won padaku.

Aku menatap uang itu. _'Ck.. kau pikir aku membutuhkan ini hyung? Berikan saja ini pada namjamu. Dia lebih membutuhkan ini dari pada aku!' _

Aku hanya diam dan tak berniat mengambil uang tersebut. Mataku benar-benar panas sekarang.

"Wae? Apa ini kurang, hmm?" Baekho hyung menginstrupsiku. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan seolah meremehkan.

"Kalau kurang, bilang saja. Aku akan memberikan lebih padamu. Tapi ini kupotong dari gajimu," ucapnya.

Namja yang kuketahui bernama Aron itu tertawa mendengarnya. Aku menatap tajam pada namja yang sedang tertawa kecil itu kemudian beralih pada Baekho hyung.

"Ck…" aku berdecak kecil lalu merebut uang itu dari tangan Baekho hyung kemudian melemparkanya ke udara hingga uang-uang itu bertebaran.

"Mian hyung, tapi aku tidak membutuhkanya," ucapku lirih.

Aku melepas apronku dan berlari keluar dari café itu. Aku tak mempedulikan Minhyun dan Do Yoon yang terus memanggil namaku.

"Maaf nona, tapi ini adalah soju ke tiga anda. Anda akan mabuk berat jika terus meminumnya," ucap seorang bar tender.

Ya, disinilah aku sekarang, club malam. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih larut malam ini dan menenangkan pikiranku disini.

"Ck.. nona? Apakah aku secantik itu hingga semua orang mengira aku adalah yeoja? Hik.. babo! Hik.." tukasku sambil sesekali cegukan. Sepertinya aku sudah mabuk.

"Eh?" bar tender itu terlihat tidak mengerti dengan yang aku bicarakan.

Aku berdecik pelan lalu kembali meneguk soju-ku. Benar yang dikatakan bar tender itu. Ini adalah botol soju ke tiga ku. Ah, aku tidak peduli jika mabuk. Semua orang tidak peduli padaku, kenapa aku harus memperdulikan diriku?

"Arggh!" teriaku.

Kepalaku benar-benar sakit sekarang. Aku meremas kepalaku. Rasanya aku seperti sedang menaiki halilintar dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Taejun-ah, sepertinya dia mabuk. Kita harus menghubungi seseorang untuk membawanya pulang. Coba periksa dompetnya!" seru bar tender itu pada teman kerjanya.

Namja yang di panggil Taejun itu menurut. Ia mencoba mengambil dompetku tapi aku langsung menepis tangannya.

"Shiro! Aku akan pulang sendiri!" seruku.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan keluar dari club malam itu dengan sempoyongan. Jalanan seperti bergoyang-goyang dan orang yang berlalu lalang entah kenapa menjadi lima. Apa aku benar-benar mabuk berat? Sepertinya begitu.

"Hey, anak manis!" panggil seseorang. Ah, ani. Itu bukan 'seseorang' tapi lebih tepatnya enam orang.

Ahjussi-ahjussi itu berjalan mendekatiku. Sepertinya mereka bukan orang baik-baik. Apa mereka berusaha menggodaku? Apa perjalanan hidupku hanya sampai disini?

"Mau bermain-main dengan kami sebentar, hm?" ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil mengelus pipiku.

"Lepas! Kalian.. jerk!" seruku. Aku menepis tangan ahjussi itu dari wajahku. Ia terlihat marah.

"Mau bermain kasar rupanya? Baiklah," ahjussi itu melepas ikat rambutku hingga kini rambut blonde sebahuku tergerai menutupi wajahku.

"Wow, ternyata kau sangat manis," seorang ahjussi berbadan besar mendekatiku dan mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Aku menendang perut ahjussi tersebut dengan lututku dan ia terdengar mengerang kesakitan. Aku segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kabur dari mereka.

"Sialan! Cepat kejar dia!"

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Efek dari soju itu benar-benar membuat kepalaku pusing. Rasanya langit akan runtuh saat ini juga.

"Aishh…" aku menghentikan langkahku dan meremas kepalaku. Ahjussi-ahjussi itu terus mengejarku di belakang dan kini mereka semakin dekat.

"Haha.. akhirnya kau lelah juga," ucap salah seorang dari keenam ahjussi itu.

Mereka lagi-lagi mendekatiku dan memojokan ku ke tembok. Aku melihat kesekeliling. Sial, ini jalan buntu! Kenapa aku baru sadar?

"Pergilah kau! Kumohon," pintaku.

Babo. Mana mungkin ahjussi-ahjussi itu mendengarkanku.

"Melepaskanmu? Mana mungkin," jawab mereka.

SRETT!

Dengan sigap mereka merobek bajuku. Kini kaus yang kukenakan tinggal setengah. Hanya mampu menutupi setengah badanku.

"Hiks.." tanpa terasa kini aku sudah terisak.

Aku menutup mataku. Kumohon, aku tidak ingin ini terjadi. Entah kenapa sekarang yang ada di pikiranku adalah Baekho hyung. Wajahnya terus terbayang di wajahku.

Kumohon, untuk satu kali ini saja, selamatkan aku Baekho hyung… aku membutuhkanmu. Kumohon…

"Yack! Lepaskan tangan kalian!" seru seseorang.

Aku tak berani melihat orang itu. Aku semakin merapatkan mataku ketika kudengar suara orang berkelahi.

"Ahk.." kepalaku semakin terasa sakit.

Aku kembali meremas kepalaku dan kini tubuhku merosot ketanah.

BRUK!

Semuanya gelap dan aku tak ingat apa-apa. Yang bisa kurasakan adalah seseorang membawa tubuhku ke suatu tempat. Apakah ahjussi-ahjussi itu yang melakukanya? Tapi tangan ini begitu hangat, aku pernah merasakannya kehangatannya… seperti tangan Minhyun hyung.

"Uhkk…" aku mengerjapkan mataku. Saat mataku terbuka bisa kulihat langit-langit kamarku.

Hah? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Bukankah tadi aku pingsan? Lalu, siapa yang membawaku kemari? Tidak mungkin Baekho hyung.

Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku. Ah, mengingat kepala, aku jadi merasa pusing lagi. Aku mendudukan tubuhku di tepi ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Beraninya kau!" aku mengerutkan alisku.

Bukankah itu suara Baekho hyung? Kenapa ia terdengar marah?

Kuputuskan untuk melihat keluar. Mataku membelalak ketika melihat ke ruang tamu. Kulihat Baekho hyung sedang tersungkur di lantai dan Minhyun hyung sedang berdiri di hadapanya. Minhyun hyung, apa yang ia lakukan disini? Dan, omo! Kenapa bibir Baekho hyung berdarah? Apa Minhyun hyung yang melakukanya?

"Itu memang pantas untukmu babo! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan tentang Minki? Bahkan kau tidak tau kalau ia mabuk berat dan asal kau tau, itu semua karenamu! Dia frustasi karena sikapmu! Harusnya kau sadar akan hal itu!" seru Minhyun hyung.

Aku menutup mulutku. Astaga, Minhyun hyung tau semuanya dan kini ia memberitahukan itu pada Baekho hyung. Aku harus bicara apa nanti.

"Ck.. aku memang tidak peduli denganya dan aku tidak ingin peduli!" jawab Baekho hyung.

Kata-kata itu sungguh membuat hatiku tersayat. Baekho hyung, aku tau ia tak pernah memperdulikanu. Tapi saat mendengarnya dari mulutnya sendiri, itu begitu menyayat hatiku.

"Dasar gila! Suami macam apa kau? Asal kau tau, ia hampir di perkosa dan kau tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya bersenang-senang dengan kekasihmu yang bernama Aron itu?!" titah Minhyun hyung.

Aku terus mendengar pertempuran mulut mereka dari balik pintu kamar.

"Lalu, kau mau apa kalau aku memang lebih mencintai Aron daripada Minki? Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang pengganggu hidupku, kau tau."

"Bajingan!"

BUGH!

Satu pukulan yang di lemparkan oleh Minhyun hyung membuat sudut bibir Baekho hyung membiru.

TES

Aku merasakan pipiku basah mendengar perkataan Baekho hyung. Ternyata aku memang tak lebih dai seorang pengganggu dalam kehidupanya. Aku menahan isakanku agar tak terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau marah? Kalau kau memang mencintainya, nikahi saja dia. Aku sudah muak denganya!" Minhyun hyung terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal dengan kata-katamu barusan," ucap Minhyun hyung.

"Hiks.." aku tak dapat menahan isakanku lagi.

Air mataku sudah tak dapat kubendung lagi. Sebegitu bencinya kah Baekho hyung padaku?

"Min..ki..." panggil Minhyun hyung. Ah, aku ketauan!

"Minki, sejak kapan kau disana?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"A..em.." aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Mulutku rasanya kelu.

Aku segera masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya. Terdengar gedoran dari luar. Tapi aku hanya diam. Aku duduk sambil menyender di pintu.

"Minki-ah, buka pintunya!" seru Minhyun hyung. Aku terus terisak.

"H-hyung, biarkan aku sendirian, kumohon…" lirihku.

Aku berusaha menghapus air mataku namun air mata itu terus saja mengalir.

" Minki-ah, tolong buka pintunya. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya!" Minhyun hyung terus menggedor pintu kamarku.

"Hiks.. k-kumohon tinggalkan aku. A-aku hanya ingin sendiri, hyung…"

Suara Minhyun tak terdengar lagi. Isakanku semakin terdengar keras. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di antara lututku.

**Minhyun's POV**

"Minki-ah, tolong buka pintunya. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya!" seruku.

Aku terus mengggedor pintu kamar Minki. Ia pasti mendengar semua yang aku bicarakan dengan Baekho dan aku yakin ia pasti sangat sakit hati.

"Hiks.. k-kumohon tinggalkan aku. A-aku hanya ingin s-sendiri, hyung…" ucap Minki pelan.

Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke lantai. Duduk sambil menyender di pintu kamar Minki. Bisa kudengar isakannya yang semakin keras.

"Dasar.. kalian berdua benar-benar cocok. Kalian sama-sama menyedihkan," Baekho tersenyum licik padaku.

Aku tak membalas ucapannya. Hanya menatapnya tajam. Setajam yang aku bisa. Ia berdecik pelan lalu meninggalkanku. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Ya, setahuku, mereka memang punya kamar masing-masing. Baekho benar-benar tidak ingin tidur seranjang dengan Minki, namun bagiku itu hal yang bagus.

"Minki-ah… mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu sebisaku. Aku tak ingin kau menderita. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae…" ucapku. Aku menundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara isakan Minki tak terdengar lagi. Apa ia tertidur?

"Minki-ya…" panggilku. Ia tak membalas. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tertidur.

Aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan menatap pintu kamar Minki yang terkunci beberapa saat.

"Hhh… Minki-ah, seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu, aku akan menjadikanmu miliku dan kau tak akan bersedih seperti ini. Mianhae…"

Aku berjalan keluar dari rumah besar bercatkan putih itu.

**Ren's POV**

Aku mengemasi barang-barangku. Kumasukan pakaian-pakaian yang menurutku akan berguna ke dalam koper. Ku ambil sebuah bingkai foto, lengkap dengan foto di dalamnya. Di foto itu terlihat aku bersama Baekho hyung saat di pulau Jeju. Kami sedang di pantai saat itu. Ia menciumku atas paksaan Umma.

Aku tersenyum memandang foto itu lalu memasukannya ke dalam koper. Setelah merasa barang-barang yang akan kubutuhkan sudah cukup, aku menutup koper itu dan menguncinya. Sekali lagi aku memandang ke sekeliling kamarku yang penuh dengan kenangan. Termasuk kenangan malam itu. Malam dimana Baekho hyung benar-benar menngatakan dengan mulutnya sendiri bahwa ia tak mencintaiku.

"Selamat tinggal, Baekho hyung… aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. Kuharap kau senang akan hal itu dan bisa hidup bahagia bersama Aron hyung," aku tersenyum kecil.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku sambil membawa koperku. Langkahku terasa berat. Aku seperti ragu untuk meninggalkan Baekho hyung, tapi aku harus melakukanya. Aku berniat untuk menyebrang jalan dan pergi ke bandara menggunakan taksi.

"Hey nak, awas!" seru seseorang yang tak ku kenal.

Spontan aku menoleh dan melihat kearah lampu lalu lintas. Aku mengerutkan alisku.

TIN TIN!

Aku menoleh ke samping dan membelalakan mataku ketika melihat sebuah mobil siap menghantam tubuhku.

BRUK!

Gelap. Semuanya gelap namun tiba-tiba menjadi putih. Mataku menyipit karena sebuah sinar yang sangat terang. Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Baekho hyung…" ucapku. Aku menyerngit bingung.

"Minki-ah…" ia tersenyum tulus padaku. Tanganya masih terulur menunggu balasanku.

"Hyung…" air mataku menetes.

Aku membalas uluran tanganya. Ia kembali tersenyum. Sungguh, aku merasa aku adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum setulus ini dan kini ia menunjukan senyum yang bagaikan malaikat itu padaku.

"Uljimma…" tangan lembut Baekho hyung mengelus wajahku dan menghapus air mataku.

"Gomawo hyung," ucapku. Ia mengangguk.

"Hyung, saranghae…" aku memelukanya erat seakan tak ingin lepas.

Aku harap waktu bisa berhenti saat ini. Tangan hangatnya mengelus kepalaku.

"Nado…"

**Baekho's POV**

Ponselku berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk. Aku berdecak kesal. Siapapun orang itu, ia telah mengganggu presentasiku.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar," ucapku pada klienku. Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

Aku melihat layar ponselku. ID Minki terpampang disana. Ternyata pesan dari bocah itu. Aish.. ia terus saja menggangguku. Apa ia tak tahu jika ini adalah waktu kerjaku?!

Aku menekan tombol ok untuk membaca pesan itu.

From: Choi Minki

10:27 AM, 30th August 2010

Subject: Aku akan pergi

Hyung, maaf aku mengganggu waktu kerjamu. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku akan pergi ke Jepang dan tinggal dengan hyungku, Choi Minho. Kuharap kau senang dengan hal ini karena tak akan ada lagi pengganggu yang akan mengganggu hidupmu. Selamat tinggal hyung.

Nafasku tercekat membaca pesan ini. Benarkah Minki akan pergi. Aku memang menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu, tapi hatiku terasa ganjal dan tak membiarkan Minki pergi. Semua memori tentang Minki berputar dibenakku. Termasuk saat aku berkata kasar padanya dan memperlakukannya seperti pembantu sungguhan. Betapa bodohnya aku.

Tanpa berpikir lagi aku langsung menggenggam erat ponselku dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Enath kenapa aku benar-benar ingin melihat Minki sekarang. Langkahku terhenti saat melihatnya ada di sebrang jalan. Ia hendak menyebrang namun, aku melihat matanya yang menatap jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya ia melamun. Ah, lampu! Lampu untuk penyebrang jalan sudah mati dan seharusnya ia tak berada di tangah jalan.

Seorang halmonie meneriakinya agar menyingkir dari jalan. Ia spontan menoleh dan seketika itu juga sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan menghantam tubuhnya.

BRUK! TIN~~~

Orang-orang langsung berhamburan menghampirinya. Aku pun begitu. Mataku rasanya panas dan butiran bening entah sejak kapan menetes begitu saja.

"Minki…" lirihku.

Aku melihatnya berlumuran darah. Matanya tertutup. Andwae, kau tak boleh pergi begitu saja! Aku tahu selama ini aku telah menjadi orang bodoh yang menyia-nyiakanmu. Tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan terakhir Minki. Bodoh kau Baekho. Kau sungguh bodoh. Mengapa kau baru menyesal di saat hal seperti ini terjadi. Kenapa kau tak menyesal sejak dulu!

"Minki!" aku membawa Minki ke dalam pelukanku. Tubuhnya dingin dan hembusan nafasnya tak terdengar lagi.

"Jebal, mianhae… kau tak boleh pergi seperti ini. Mianhae mianhae mianhae… Minki!" aku tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata 'mianhae' walaupun aku tau ia tak akan mendengarnya.

Aku kembali memelukanya dengan erat.

"Saranghae…" bisiku di telinganya.

**-o0o0o0oBaekxReno0o0o0o-**

_I crossed the line, I broke the rule_

_I hate my self for hurting you_

_My conscience weights so heavy_

_Like a border since you leave me_

_Even thought you kiss me, I gotta let you go_

_I'm falling to pieces and you wont even know_

_The pain inside is eating me alive_

**-o0o0o0oBaekxReno0o0o0o-**

**End**

**Well, same as What I Want To Do With Baekho. I made this last year, tepat setelah aku menyelesaikan WIWTDWB. Sangat berbeda dari ff sebelumnya, ini adalah ff angst. But I'm not sure if I made it well. Review sangat dibutuhkan gaisss :^)**


End file.
